the_bloody_roarfandomcom-20200214-history
Gado
Alan Gado (アラン・ガドウ Aran Gadōu) is a French lion zoanthrope, a professional mercenary and military genius who took part in a mission with his best friend and Yūgo's father, Yūji, years ago. On that day, his union of armies was crushed by a combined force of superior zoanthropes and a hostile army that appeared out of nowhere. Gado was seriously injured in the battle and lost his sight in one eye. Afterward, he went off to search for Yūji and discover the identity of the enemy. At the end of the game, he destroys the Tyron Corporation, finally exacting revenge for Yūji. After Gado's arrest, police discover the Tyron Corporation's secret lab and accumulate enough evidence against the Tyron Corporation to drop charges against Gado. Afterward, desiring the thrill of battle, Gado returns to the battlefield and promises Yūji that they will meet again in the heavens. Story Bloody Roar/Beastorizer Gado is a professional mercenary and military genius. His life was once filled with glory and the blood of his foes. But everything changed when he took part in a mission with his best friend Yuji, some years ago. His union of armies was crushed by a combined force of superior zoanthropes and a hostile army that appeared out of nowhere, armed to the teeth. Gado who was seriously injured and lost sight in one eye, has thrown himself into battle in search of his missing friend Yuji, and to discover the identity of the enemy. His lone struggles against the lurking evil form the backdrop of his existence. Gado is a professional mercenary and military genius. His life was once filled with glory and the blood of his foes. But everything changed when he took part in a mission with his best friend, Yuji, some years ago. His union of armies was crushed by a combined force of superior zoanthropes and a hostile army that appeared out of nowhere, armed to the teeth. Gado, who was seriously injured and lost sight in one eye, has thrown himself into battle in search of his missing friend, and to discover the identity of the enemy. Bloody Roar 2 King of Zoanthropes who laments the world being in chaos. Tylon's intrigue was prevented, and consequently the existence of "Zoanthropes" became known widely in the whole world. Humans fear severely the existence of "Zoanthropes" because their fighting ability easily exceeds that of ordinary people, and as a result, discrimination and prejudice are made while fights start among humans and Zoanthropes. Lamenting the situation, Gado starts action calmly to discern "the young leader" who is strong enough to become the "bridge between Zoanthropes and humans." Bloody Roar 3 Gado performs his mission energetically as a commissioner of the United Nations to reconcile humans with Zoanthropes. Himself is a Zoanthrope and he has been respected internationally for his dignified words and valiant actions he performed in many battlefields he was engaged as a mercenary when he was young. Gado has accomplished marvelous results using the tenacious techniques in the international negotiation, but this time he agonizes because no effective solution has been found for the "XGC" uproar. And to make the things worse, the sign of "XGC" has appeared on his skin, too. He said to himself, "There still should be something I can do to pass on worthwhileness in the world to the next generation of Zoanthropes and humans. If it is true that there is only little time left for lives of the Zoanthropes with "XGC", then I'll take the lead and challenge the fate."Gado once made up his mind to cease fighting to devote himself for the future in the world, but now he abandons his dignified status to save the future with his comrades, so he decides to return to the battlefield Extreme/Primal Fury "Who is it?" There is a faint sign of somebody on a sofa in the center of the dark room. Gado switches the light on, then a familiar face is seen. "As usual, security system is meaningless for you." Gado sighs and sits down on another sofa facing her. Almost emptied brandy bottle is placed on the table with an ice bucket, which is her style. "It is one of my best bottles. Will you give me a glass of brandy, too?" She takes a glass out from the cupboard without saying a word, and pours the rest of brandy in it.He receives it, and sips it slowly. "You....aged." Gado is almost puffing out the brandy, which is about a few hundred francs per one sip. "What are you going to say suddenly?" "Nothing." She turns her face away sullenly, which she seldom does. Gado sips brandy again making an allusion to her attitude. "I heard that you were going to take charge of the tactics this time." "Well, yes....but this will be the last one for me. I can say this time my mind assimilates the plan. I will also be able to meet some of my old friends." Then, the woman abruptly stars at him. "I will never let you interfere my business anymore. The research facility over there will DEFINITELY be mine!" As soon as she says so, she leaves the room stamping the floor violently. "Good grief, this woman is arcane......" Gado turns his head as if he tries to shake off what he saw, and bottoms up the brandy glass. "What I should do is achieving my job successfully." Bloody Roar 4 Other Appearances Other Media Character Relationships Gameplay Gado is defensive hard hitting power character though his attacks are sluggish he has good mobility Beast Drives * [[G-Cannon|'G-Cannon']] * [[G-Bomber|'G-Bomber']] Theme * Cry of the Legend * While You Still Can Trivia Quotes Pre-Fight * You ready? In Battle * Victory * Losing * Videos Gallery References Category:Characters